Until The Dawn
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Dan fajar tak pernah lagi sama sejak ia pergi. Alpha Pair. Warning: Angst, sho-ai, character death, second POV. Debut fic. DLDR.


**Until The Dawn**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi-sensei**

**Pairing: Alpha Pair (Sanada Genichirou X Yukimura Seiichi)**

**Warning: Angst, sho-ai, character death, second POV, OOCness, plotless (I guess), future-fic**

**.**

Kau membuka kedua matamu, menatap langit-langit yang rendah, merasakan malam semakin pekat dan kegelapan melingkupimu. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau terjaga dari tidurmu dalam sepinya malam. Entah sudah berapa lama kau tak bisa tertidur dengan tenang, satu minggu, sebulan, setahun, kau tak lagi menghitung.

Waktumu telah berhenti ketika _ia _pergi.

Kau bangkit dari pembaringan, membiarkan angin musim dingin yang beku menyapa tubuhmu. Tak masalah, tubuhmu yang besar tak akan tumbang hanya karena cuaca yang tak bersahabat.

Lalu sekelebat mimpi itu hinggap kembali di ingatanmu. Menyapamu dengan kenangan-kenangan manis yang bahkan tak kau ingat kapan itu pernah terjadi. Tapi kau tahu, ia pernah berada di sini. Berbaring di sampingmu, bergelung dalam lindungan selimut dan tubuhmu, dan kalian akan saling berbagi pandangan dan ucapan manis. Tertidur dalam pelukan masing-masing hingga fajar menyingsing di ufuk.

Dan _ia _pergi. Untuk selamanya. Setiap hela napas, detak jantung, senyum bahagia yang kalian bagi semalam, tanpa kau sadari, adalah yang terakhir. Ketika matamu terbuka fajar berikutnya, setiap kehangatan itu memudar seiring malam berlalu. Meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam keheningan pagi yang menyesakkan.

_"Aku tak akan menyesal jika aku harus mati dalam pelukanmu, Genichirou."_

Suara halus kekasihmu kembali terputar, terngiang di telingamu, berdenting jernih. Kau ingat, kau segera membungkam bibir lembut itu dengan bibirmu sendiri, tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

_"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

Kekasihmu tertawa lembut, dan kau tak pernah lelah memuji betapa cantiknya ia, betapa sempurnanya ia. Kau belai rambut biru gelap itu lembut, jari-jarimu bercumbu dengan setiap helai ikal mayang itu.

_"Aku bahagia, Genichirou. Ini sudah cukup, lebih dari cukup untukku."_

_'Kau tahu aku tak berada dalam posisi bisa berharap banyak, Gen...' _Kau tahu bahwa kata-kata itu tergantung di udara. Tapi biarlah. Biarlah kau menipu dirimu sendiri, biarlah ia menipumu, biarlah kalian menipu diri kalian sendiri, berkilah dari takdir dan waktu. Sedikit saja, kalian ingin ditinggalkan berdua tanpa interupsi siapapun.

Kau tersadar dari potongan memorimu, memoar manis sekaligus pahit dari ia yang kau cintai. Kau bangkit, melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan luas dan duduk di tengah, menenangkan pikiranmu, meraih pedang bambu di ujung ruangan, dan membiarkan tangan-tangan kuatmu bergerak menebas ikatan-ikatan jerami di hadapanmu. Membiarkan tubuhmu meradang hingga lelah datang dan kau tak berhenti.

Sekelebat mimpi itu datang menghampirimu, lagi. Ia berdiri di sana, dengan senyum lembut tergurat di bibirnya, rambut-rambut ikalnya yang menari ditiup angin. Lalu kau berusaha meraih sosok itu, merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukanmu seperti dulu, berharap kau akan terbangun dengan ia berada tepat di sampingmu dan semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Lalu kekasihmu itu akan menghilang, seperti kabut ditiup angin pagi yang hangat.

Kau menjatuhkan pedang bambumu, terdiam. Lalu kau akan melangkah keluar rumahmu, seperti pagi-pagi lainnya, dan kau akan melihat fajar kembali merekah. Bedanya, kini kau seorang diri, tanpa ada ia di sampingmu seperti dulu. Melangkah terus, masih dalam _hakama _latihanmu, kau menembus pagi untuk mencapai tempat itu. Tempat yang melengkapi ritual pagimu selama beberapa waktu terakhir.

Ketika kau mencapai tempat itu, sebuah pemakaman yang sangat familiar untukmu, kau dengan mantap melangkah ke salah satu nisan yang kini dihiasi salju sisa semalam. Kau akan berlutut di sana, membelai lembut benda itu seperti kau membelai rambut ikal gelap dalam ingatanmu, memanjatkan do'a dalam diam, dan tersenyum-sebuah hal yang jarang kau lakukan-seraya kau membaca nama yang terukir di sana dalam hati.

_**'Yukimura Seiichi'**_

"Tiga tahun ya, Seiichi..." Gumammu pelan pada udara pagi, yang membalasmu dengan heningnya. Namun dalam benakmu, kau mampu melihat sosok kekasihmu itu tersenyum padamu.

"Hari ini final kejuaraan nasional SMU, dan lagi-lagi Seigaku." Kau berbicara lagi dalam nada lembut. "Rikkai tak pernah sama lagi tanpamu."

Ah, ya. Rikkai. Kekasihmu meninggalkanmu beserta sebuah tim untuk kau didik, untuk kau ketuai. Kau, _The Emperor_, Sanada Genichirou, kini melanjutkan perjuangan Yukimura Seiichi demi menciptakan tim terkuat di Jepang. Dan hari ini, selangkah lagi, kau akan membawa kemenangan pada Rikkai, seperti dulu.

"Aku akan kembali sore ini, dengan kemenangan yang kupersembahkan padamu. _Ouja _Rikkai akan bersinar sekali lagi, dan ini semua untukmu." Kau bangkit, masih dengan tanganmu menyentuh nisan itu penuh afeksi. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Seiichi."

Dalam langkah yang tegas dan kuat, kau meninggalkan pusara kekasihmu fajar itu. Masih dengan bayangan senyum lembutnya di benakmu.

**.**

**Author's Note**

Selamat ulang tahun, Sanada-fukubuchou! Ini kado untukmu, dan maaf kalau angst begini jadinya. #tarundoru!slapped Tapi saya berjanji yang selanjutnya bakal full fluff!

Oh, Tuhan. Saya merasa berdosa bikin angst buat OTP saya... Angst perdana saya lagi. #yateruskenapaditulis

Sekian, saya (calon) penghuni baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal!


End file.
